1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for absorbing water drops from an umbrella and device foundation promotion system for promoting foundation of said device by interaction of information through network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in such a building as a public institution and a store etc., a rainy umbrella under rainy weather is stood in a umbrella stand disposed in the gateway of the building, or is covered by a vinyl jacket in order to prohibit water drops from falling off the umbrella and on the ground in the building. Since useless expense is required because of trashing the vinyl jacket after only one use, now a device is utilized for drying a rainy umbrella compulsively by means of hot air flow or a device for throwing off water drops under centrifugal force by compulsory rotation of the umbrella. However since these devices are complex, have high cost, require energy such as electric power and so forth, and require much time for removing water drops, these devices are not widespread.